Centopeia Gigante
Escolopendromorfo (Língua Antiga: Yghern), também chamada de Miriapodas, é uma centopeia que poderia se assemelhar a um cobra se não fosse por suas patas amarelas terminadas em gancho. Suas duas antenas são usadas para captar cheiro e calor e suas tenazes contém líquido venenoso. Tendo quase 2 metros de comprimento, a criatura de couraça quitinizada, usa como tática envolver-se no corpo da vítima para fazer uso de seu veneno. Além disso, não é fácil perfurar sua couraça. Por isso, a centopeia é muito perigosa. Durante os eventos de A Espada do Destino, em Brokilon, uma centopeia aparece e tenta atacar Ciri, mas Geralt e Braenn matam a criatura. Entrada no Bestiário É dito que '''centopeias gigantes' foram criadas em Brokilon e soltas no mundo por Dríades vingativas. Acredita-se que as criaturas sejam invencíveis, já que elas simplesmente se dividem em duas bestas vivas separadas quando cortadas ao meio. Toda essa besteira sobre Centopeia Gigantes só ilustra quão intensamente as pessoas comuns temem essas criaturas venenosas, assim como temem todas as coisas que não são humanas.'' * Ocorrência: Centopeias gigantes são encontrados em florestas ou em campos, em regiões onde eles encontram muitos lugares para se esconder; Devido a seu sistema nervoso simples, eles veem quase tudo como uma fonte de comida. * Imunidade: Imune a cegueira, tentativas de sangramento e derrubada, resistente a tentativas de atordoamento. * Suscetibilidade: Sensíveis a prata e óleo insetóide; * Táticas: Eles são cegos, mas sentem tremores. Em combate, eles tentam derrubar seu oponente e envenená-lo, seu veneno ácido causando dor. * Alquimia: Traqueia, glândulas venenosas e toxina. A centopéia gigante também é encontrada em Toussaint na expansão Blood and Wine. Entrada no Bestiário Entre a fascinante fauna e flora do ducado de Toussaint, também se encontram criaturas decididamente desagradáveis, como as centopeias gigantes. Estas feras não apenas são horríveis de se ver, elas podem causar dano colossal também. Eu decididamente aconselho evitar elas. - "Uma visita a Toussaint", um dos muitos guias escritos por Peterin Safles. Centopeias gigantes são monstros enormes com aparência de insetos que podem ser encontrados em muitos locais do mundo, mas são particularmente comuns nas terras (e mais precisamente, sob elas) de Toussaint. Lá, elas vagam frequentemente junto de shaelmaars, desenvolvendo um tipo de simbiose monstruosa entre si: centopeias gigantes se alimentam de criaturas pequenas que comem as fezes de shaelmaar. Placas duras e de quitina cobrem quase todo o corpo da centopeia. Saindo de baixo desta carapaça estão fileiras de membros arqueados. Centopeias gigantes conseguem se enterrar no chão com velocidade estonteante, aparecendo logo em seguida em outro ponto da superfície. Uma vez escolhido um alvo, elas irão circulá-lo de forma determinada, tentando se aproximar para poder dar um golpe. Elas atacam primariamente com suas poderosas mandíbulas, mas também possuem glândulas que permitem cuspir ácido. Galeria Image:The Scolopendromorph -- its harder to kill than to pronounce its name.png Image:Bestiary_Giant_Centipede.png|Imagem do Jornal Image:Skolopendromorf.jpg|Uma centopeia em Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni e Ilustrado por Jarosław Musiał. cs:Skolopendromorf de:Riesentausendfüssler es:Ciempiés gigante fr:Scolopendromorphe hu:Óriás százlábú it:Centopiedi gigante lt:Milžiniškas šimtakojis pl:Skolopendromorf ru:Сколопендроморф en:Giant centipede Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Bestiário de The Witcher 3 Categoria:Bestiário de The Witcher 1